Shugo Chara Kokoro
by Shana97
Summary: Around 4 years later, Amu and the others goes to their first year of high school. Then, they have a new enemies who take people's dream. Will they save their dream? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first time writing Shugo Chara. I hope you like it! ^.^**

July, 20th, 2013 - Secrets of High School.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The alarm clock went off.

Amu was disturbed in her peaceful rest with the dreadful piercing sound of the alarm clock. Reluctantly, she pulled off her blanket and sat up on her bed. Her body faced the window where her eyes glanced at the glowing sun reflecting it shadow on the wooden floor.

Today was a special day for her; she was starting high school finally. Adrenaline ran through her body as she thought about all that she was going to do in her first year of high school.

Ran rubbed her eye and said,"Good morning, Amu-chan."

Amu turned to Ran and smiled,"Oh morning, Ran."

"What are you doing, Amu? You're going to be late for the first day of high school,'' she replied.

"Yeah I know," she said, stretch up her arm and jumped off on her bed."Alright, time for me to change."

Amu change her Pajama into her new uniform. Its look like a black jacket underneath, is white blouse with a green tie. Its also look like a green skirt down to her knee and had a white stocking.

Amu's mother is calling,"Amu, breakfast is ready."

"Yes!"

Amu is running down the stair and eats her breakfast.

"Good morning , Mom and Dad," said Amu.

"Oh good morning, Amu," said her mom.

"Morning, Amu," said her father.

"Good morning, Onee-chan!" said her sister.

"Morning, Ami."

"Say Amu," replied her mother.

"Hm, what?"

"This is the first time you go to high school, right?"

"Uh yeah."

"And do you have a boyfriend yet" asked Ami.

Amu blushed,"B-Boyfriend? N-No! Not yet!" she turned away.

Her mom giggled,''Well you still look the same as before, Amu."

She turned to her mom,"Hm, well yeah."

Amu finish her breakfast and carry her stuff.

She puts on her shoes and opened the door,"I got to go, Mom. I really don't want to be late for my first day. So bye." She closed the door.

"Bye, and have a good day." said her mother.

Amu goes into Yotsuba High School to see all of her friends from 4 years until now. She was waving at them and running.

"Hey!"

"Hey Amu, good morning," said Tadese smiled.

She blushing,"M-Morning."

"Hey Amu," said Rima.

"Rima!" she said look at her hands."And Nagihiko!"

"Hi Amu," said Nagihiko smiled.

"Since when you guys together?!" she asked.

Rima smiled,"Since last month."

"Oh I see."

"And you supposed to be with Ikuto? Right?"asked Nagihiko.

She blush,"H-Huh?! N-No! Why whould I go out with him?!"

She smiled,"Are sure Amu?"

"H-Huh?"

"Because I heard that he truly loves you so much, Amu. He said that he been thinking about you for a long time and he wants to be a relationship with you."

"I see," she said blushing,"No wonder he falls in love with me for the whole time."

"You guys, lets not late for class," called Tadese.

"Yes,"Amu said smiled.

While Amu and the other goes to high school, there some man who was sitting down on the tree and stared at Amu.

He smiled,"Found you," He vanished.

After high school, Amu and the others were exhausting from it.

Amu sighed,"That was a long day for high school students."

"Yeah, I agree with you." replied Tadese.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Amu heard a familar voice, she turned around and it was Kukai. He waved at them and said,"Hey guys!"

"Kukai!" said everyone.

"I didn't know that you're in the same high school as us," said Tadese.

"Duh, I've been here since last year."

"I see, Kukai," said Amu.

"Hey, Kukai?" replied Nagihiko.

"What?"

"Where's Utau?"

"Oh, Sh-"

"Kukai!" said the voice.

He turned back, it was Utau.

"Hey Utau."

"What are you-" she stops, look at them.

"Everyone!" she shouted.

Amu smiled,"Hey Utau. Its been for a long time."

Utau look at her smiled back,"Yeah."

"Sorry for interrupting, everybody,"said a husky voice.

"Huh?" said Amu, turned into the man.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" Tadese shouted.

He smiled,"I came here to fight with you guys."

Everyone look at him like he has a plan.

He hold onto the Heart's egg and show it to them,"I want you to fight with this."

Everyone was shocked about that.

"What?!" Amu shouted.

"Is that," replied Nagihiko.

"The Heart's egg?!" Rima finish.

"Yes, but I want to show you something different."

Everyone looks at him. The man snapped his fingers and come out the dark ball in his hand. He puts it into the Heart's egg turned into the very dark egg. Everyone was shocked about what he did to it.

He laughs,"This is called the Negative Egg. This does it when they decided really give up on their dream."

"No way.." Amu moaning.

"Now Negative Egg! Do what gotta to do now!"

The Negative Egg was growing bigger and bigger. Its hatched and come out of the women who were really angry.

Amu was shocked,"What should we do?!"

**Please R&R! Yeah I know is was short but I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm soo sorry I posted late because I didn't get a chance to do it. So anyway, this is chapter 2 I made a little longer. I hope you like it! =D**

Amu and the others didn't know what to do. It look stronger than before when they beat it a few years ago.

Ran called,''Amu-chan! Everybody transform!"

''Yeah!" Everyone said, transform,''My Own Heart Unlock!"

Everybody transforming into Character Transformation.

''Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" Kukai yelled.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" Utau yelled.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya yellled.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko yelled.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" Rima yelled.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" Tadese yelled.

''Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu yelled.

The man smiled and laughed,''Interesting. Now Negative Egg, attack them!"

The Negative Egg attack them by the dark power, but Tadese used his power.

''Holy Crown!" He called.

He protect everyone and even Amu.

''It's strong,'' Tadese said.

''Really?" Amu asked.

''Yeah,'' he explained,''it's much stronger than the X Eggs.''

The man giggled,'' Yes, boy. I took there egg and turn into bad in their dream.''

''What?!"

He smiled,''Go and defeated those kids!''

The Negative Egg attack with their dark power but Rima and the others used their powers.

''Juggling Party!"

''Nightmare Lorelei!"

''Folden Victory Shoot!"

''Let's Go Go Little Duckies!"

''Blaze Shoot!"

Everyone attacking to the eggs but it didn't work.

''What?!" Rima shouted.

''It didn't work!" Utau replied.

''But why?!" Yaya said.

The man grinned,''I told you it's much stronger than the X Eggs.''

Everyone didn't say anything.

''Well see ya.''

The man disappeared and also the Negative Eggs. Everyone didn't know what to do with them and change back to normal.

''What's going on?" Amu wondered.

''I don't know,'' Tadese said,''he said that it's much stronger than the X Eggs.''

''We don't know what is he planning.'' Utau replied.

During at night, Amu came home from school and saw her parents in the kitchen.

''I'm home.'' Amu called.

Her mother turned around and smiled,''Oh welcome back, Amu-chan.''

''How's your first day of high school, Amu?" Her father asked.

''It's good,'' she smiled, goes upstairs to her room.

''Hey Amu-Chan!" her mother called,''Are you hungry?"

''No.''

She closed the door and lay down on her bed, exhausted.

Amu sighed,''So tired.''

''What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

''Nothing, it just that how can we beat the new enemy.'' Said Amu.

''You're thinking about that?" Said Miki.

''Yeah, but he said that it much stronger than the X Eggs.'' She said, rolls around to her right.

''Maybe we should have a new power.'' Dia replied.

''New power?"

''Yeah because we can beat his Negative Eggs easily than our old power.''

Amu get up and said,''I think it's a great idea! But how?"

''Well...,'' Dia look at the Humpty Lock,''maybe the Humpty Lock would give us power.''

''That's make sense-Desu.'' Suu said.

''Yeah and it can give us a new power.'' said Miki.

''Amazing, I hope the Humpty Lock would give us power,'' Amu replied.

The next day after school, Amu is packing up her stuff and Tadese came up to her.

''Are you alright, Amu?" He asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She smiled.

''I see, then you want to walk home together?"

''Sure.''

When they walk down of the street, Amu is still thinking about a new power.

''Amu,'' Tadese called.

''W-What?"

''Is something wrong?"

''Ehh?! N-Nothing!"

''Are you sure?"

''Yeah.''

Tadese look at the sky and said,''Do you remember at that time when you transferred to my school, Amu?"

Amu look at him,''Huh? Yeah, I remember.''

''And when I first met you, I thought that you're nice girl but you seem cold at the beginning.''

''Oh yeah, I was pretty rude to you.''

''Yeah,'' he continued,''and then later on, I started fall in love with you.''

Amu blushed a little,''Oh, well, me too, but I decided to pick Ikuto instead of you because he's seem to love me a lot more than usual. I think of him that he's a great man. I don't care he's way older than me but I still love him.'' She smiled.

He smiled back,''I see.''

''Alright enough with your chit chat.'' The voice said.

They both look up, it was a same man from yesterday.

''It's you!" Tadese exclaimed.

He laughed,''Well let's started it again!"

The Negative Eggs appeared.

''Amu!"

''Yeah!"

Amu and Tadese called,''My Own Heart Unlock!"

They both transformed into Character Transformation.

''I see,'' the man said,''go Negative Eggs!"

The Negative Eggs is attacking dark power to them but they dodge it.

''Heart Rod!'' Amu called, grabbed at her hand, ''Spiral Heart!" She threw it to the Negative Heart but it has no effect.

He smiled,''It no use. Go!"

It keep using the power but Tadese use his power.

''Holy Crown!" Tadese shouted to protect Amu.

''Tadese!"

His power is cracking,"What!"

''I told you before, it's useless.'' said the man.

Tadese's power thorn apart, flew off and hit the ground along with Amu.

Amu tried to get up,''W-What? It's too strong.''

''Haha!" He shouted,''I knew it you couldn't do it. You guys are useless!"

Amu is getting mad,''No.''

''Hm?"

''No! We're not useless! We're friends that stick together to defeat that thing,'' Amu said, trying to get up,''Even though, we're a little weak but we're trying our best to do it! And I don't want to...GIVE UP!''

Her Humpty Lock is glowing, Amu was surprised.

''What!" The man shouted.

''What's going on?" Tadese asked.

Amu look at Humpty Lock and she knew she's going to have her new power. It came out of a long pink staff, on top of it are big heart on the outside and the red heart goes inside.

''A-Amazing!'' Tadese shouted,''A new power.''

''Tch! It's still useless go!"

The Negative Heart aimed at Amu but she's got it, grabbed the staff and lifted it up.

''Negative Heart lock on!" Her staff is glowing,''Glowing Heart!"

It look like the heart attacked the Negative Eggs into the normal egg and goes back where it was.

''Tch! I'll remember!'' The man shouted and disappeared.

Amu sighed.

''Amu!" Tadese shouted and came up to her.''You were amazing!" He smiled.

She smiled,''Yeah.''

During the sunset, Amu and Tadese was on the way home after the battle.

''Amu.''

''Hm?"

''How did you get a new power?"

''Well-''

''Dia mentioned it.'' Ran cuts off.

''Huh?" Tadese confused.

''Yes and she wants Amu to be strong.'' Miki replied.

''And she did it- Desu!" Suu replied.

''Is it true?'' Tadese asked.

''Yeah,'' Dia answered,''I'm thinking that the Humpty Lock is going to work and I was right.''

Amu laugh a little and they got to Amu's house.

''Thank you for taking me home.'' Amu said.

''It's no problem.'' He smiled.

Amu's little sister came to see Amu,''Onee-chan!" She run up to her and hug.

''Oh, Ami.'' She smiled and patted her head,''I'm home.''

''Welcome back, Onee-chan!" She smiled.

Tadese smiled,''Wow, Ami's gotten big.''

Ami look at him,''Oh, it's you! You're the prince!"

His character change,''Did you call me the prince?! Don't you ever call me that! Muhahahaha!"

''Muhahahaha!" Ami with him.

Amu sweatdrop,''Ehh? Back to the old times.''

**Please R&R!**


End file.
